


Zehn mal zehn Jahre

by Khana



Category: Fluch der Karibik
Genre: Challenge Response, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeit vergeht anders an Bord der Dutchman, und zehn Jahre sind eine lange, kurze Zeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zehn mal zehn Jahre

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die 'notorisch' Challenge in 120_minuten.

Nach zehn Jahren kommt er zurück, und sie ist noch da, und wartet auf ihn.  
Wäre das Leben fair, würde ihn das von dem Fluch erlösen, er würde mit ihr an Land bleiben können, sie wären glücklich zusammen.  
Das Leben ist nicht fair, und die Dutchman braucht einen Captain.  
Er lernt seinen Sohn kennen, verbringt die Nacht mit ihr, und kehrt auf das Schiff zurück, für weitere zehn Jahre.

Zeit vergeht schnell auf der Dutchman, zehn Jahre sind kaum mehr das, was sie einmal waren.

Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, das spürt er. Sie ist da, küsst ihn, schläft mit ihm. Sie sprechen kaum. Er will ihr so viele Fragen stellen, über ihr Leben, seinen Sohn... Er kann nicht.  
Er spürt sie an sich, den ganzen Tag, die ganze Nacht. Ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme. Zehn Jahre hat er gewartet, und endlich wieder, endlich wieder...  
Die Sonne geht auf, Bill kommt sie abholen. Neunzehn Jahre ist er alt, kaum jünger als Will damals, und Will weiß, dass er niemals ein Vater wird sein können. Sein Sohn ist erwachsen, bevor er es richtig bemerkt hat. Er kehrt zurück an Bord der Dutchman.

Noch nie waren zehn Jahre so lang, und als sie schließlich um sind, hat er Angst, dass sie nicht mehr kommen wird, das er sie nicht mehr finden wird...

Am Strand wartet sein Sohn auf ihn. "Es tut mir Leid", sagt er, "Sie konnte nicht mehr warten."  
Wills Schultern fallen herab, er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein", sagt er, "nein."  
Bill legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es tut mir Leid, Vater."  
Lange vor Mittag kehrt William Turner auf das Schiff zurück.

Er hilft Seelen auf die andere Seite, rettet Schiffbrüchige, bietet ihnen den Dienst auf der Dutchman an. Einhundert Jahre, oder ein schmerzloser Tod. Manchmal vergisst er, dass er ein Mensch ist.

Sein Vater erinnert ihn daran, dass zehn Jahre verstrichen sind, und Will schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein", sagt er, "Nein. Sie ist nicht mehr dort."  
Aber er geht dennoch, und findet seinen Sohn.   
Sein Sohn ist ein Mann geworden, vor Jahren schon. Auf der Dutchman altert man anders, Bill sieht älter aus als sein Vater.  
"Es geht ihr gut", sagt er, "Sie hat geheiratet. Sie ist glücklich. Nun, recht glücklich – mit dir wäre sie glücklicher gewesen."  
Will hebt die Schultern – er kann sie nicht mehr glücklich machen, sie lässt ihn nicht. Ein Tag in zehn Jahren war zu wenig, zu wenig, um sie zu halten.  
Einen Tag und eine Nacht erzählt Bill von ihr, von ihrem Leben, von seinem eigenen.  
"Erzähl von dir", bittet er seinen Vater, den er nicht kennt, doch Will schüttelt den Kopf. "Da ist nichts zu erzählen." Nur Leere.

Tote überall, Tote im Meer, in kleinen Boten, auf dem Weg von einer Seite zur anderen, und es ist seine Aufgabe, ihnen den Weg zu weisen. Manchmal hat er das Gefühl, selbst einer von ihnen, einer der Toten zu sein.  
Zeit vergeht anders an Bord der Dutchman, sein Sohn wird fünfzig, sechzig.  
"Sie ist gestorben, vor drei Jahren", sagt er, und Will legt den Kopf in die Hände und weint nicht.  
Sie ist gestorben, seine Elizabeth ist gestorben, tot, tot...  
Warum ist er nicht tot?

Zehn Jahre an Bord der Dutchman sind eine lange, kurze Zeit.

Am Strand wartet eine blonde Frau mit einem kleinen Jungen, und für einen Moment glaubt er, dass er alles nur geträumt hat, zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit für viele grausame Träume.  
Er läuft auf sie zu und breitet die Arme aus, doch nein – nein.  
Sie ist es nicht.  
Die Frau lächelt unsicher. "Vater sagte, wir würden dich hier finden. Wir sollen dich hier suchen, sagt er."  
Der kleine Junge macht große Augen. "Du bist Opas Papa?", fragt er.  
Will seufzt. "William Turner." Er hält der Frau die Hand entgegen.  
Sie ergreift sie. "Beth Porter... Großvater." Und dann nimmt sie ihn zögernd in den Arm.  
"Wo ist Bill?", fragt Will, und Beth seufzt. "Er kann das Bett nicht mehr verlassen, sie geben ihm nicht einmal mehr ein Jahr."  
"Es tut mir Leid", sagt Will. Sein Sohn wird sterben, und er selbst ist kaum einen Tag gealtert, seit er damals seinen Dienst angetreten hat.  
"Auf Wiedersehen", sagt er schließlich, als die Sonne im Meer versinkt.  
"Kommst du in zehn Jahren wieder?", fragt der Kleine. Billy, hat er gesagt, heißt er.   
Will hebt die Schultern. "Vielleicht."

Seine Frau tot, sein Sohn so gut wie tot – nur Will schwebt weiter zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten, und darf zu keinem von ihnen wirklich gehören.

Zehn Jahre, zwanzig Jahre – auf der Dutchman vergeht Zeit anders.  
Will vergisst, dass er ein Mensch ist, er vergisst, dass da Nachfahren sind, irgendwo, die alle zehn Jahre auf ihn warten. Es ist egal, alles ist egal.  
Seepocken siedeln sich auf seiner Schläfe und an seinen Armen an, in seinen Haaren findet man jetzt Algen – oder werden seine Haare zu Algen? Korallen an seiner Schulter, und es stört ihn nicht, egal, alles egal.

Zeit vergeht anders, wenn man tot ist (tot an Bord der Dutchman), und es sind Jahre, Jahrzehnte, und dann ist da Jack.

Er ist einer der Schiffbrüchigen, die Will vor die Entscheidung stellt, schmerzloser Tod oder hundert Jahre Dienst auf der Dutchman.   
"Dienst", sagt Jack, und er sieht noch aus wie damals, genauso aus wie damals, und für einen Moment vergisst Will die Algen und Seepocken und Korallen und die Jahre, Jahrzehnte die vergangen sind, und er schließt Jack in die Arme, schlägt ihm auf den Rücken.  
"Jack", sagt er, "Captain Jack Sparrow", und er lacht. (Er hat seit hundert Jahren nicht gelacht.)  
Jack sieht auf, und sieht ihn an, und seine Augen weiten sich. "William Turner", sagt er. "Lange her, Junge."  
Und Will lacht noch lauter, weil Jack aussieht wie damals, und er ganz sicher kein Junge mehr ist, er ist alt, zu alt, tot.

Aber Jack ist lebendig, er lacht laut, spricht laut, singt laut und verlangt Rum, Rum, immer mehr Rum, auch wenn er nicht mehr hungrig oder durstig sein kann – Jack ist tot, hundert Jahre lang tot und im Dienst auf der Flying Dutchman.  
Will lacht mit, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst tun soll.  
"Warum bist du noch jung?", fragt er Jack irgendwann, "Warum bist du nicht tot?"  
Und Jack grinst und sagt "Jungbrunnen", als wäre das das natürlichste der Welt, und ja, bei Jack ist es das wohl auch.

Will lacht, wenn Jack lacht, und manchmal singt er, wenn Jack singt, und sie trinken Rum zusammen, immer mehr Rum, und irgendwann küsst Jack Will, und Will küsst zurück und ist ein kleines Bisschen weniger tot, ein kleines Bisschen mehr Mensch.

Zeit vergeht anders auf der Dutchman, und dann sind wieder zehn Jahre um, der Captain geht von Bord, und am Strand wartet ein junger Mann.  
"Bist du ein Turner?", fragt Will, und der Mann schüttelt den Kopf, nickt, und bekommt kein Wort heraus.  
"Es ist wahr", sagt der Mann dann, "Es ist wirklich wahr."

Am Morgen verlässt Captain William Turner den Strand und kehrt zurück auf sein Schiff. Und mit Jack ist die Ewigkeit jeden Tag ein wenig kürzer.


End file.
